It's Going To Be Ok I Promise AMERIPAN
by Susaki Honda
Summary: Kiku was walking home until he was raped.. How can Alfred make Kiku feel safe and happy again?.. Can Kiku trust him or anybody? (Contains Rape, Swearing, Blood Shed, Suicidal thoughts, and Self Harm. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing something like this so... Have mercy on me :')**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or its characters**

 **((Short Chapter))**

 **Kiku might be OC a bit. I apologise for that.**

 **Warning: rape, bleeding, swearing and some violence.**

Raindrops hit the ground as the rain pour over everything. Kiku was leaving from Heracles's house. I guess I should have bring a umbrella.. Kiku sighed as he uses his uniform's jacket to use as shield himself from the rain. A figure hidden in the shadow, watches the raven. The figure grins and lick his lips, following him. Kiku stops, turning to look behind him, having a feeling someone or something is watching him. When he sees no one, he shakes the feeling off and continues. (Sorry for being cliché) Just as Kiku past over a dark alley, the figure grabs Kiku from behind. Frightened, Kiku struggles and tries to get out of the figure's grip. The figure then hits Kiku's stomach but Kiku continues to struggled, so the figure continually to hit Kiku's

stomach until Kiku stop struggling. Then the figure drags Kiku into the dark alley and drops him on the hard, cold floor. Kiku looks up at the figure, fear in his eyes. The figure seem to be male (obviously), wearing a dark blue hoodie and some black jeans. Kiku can barely make out the man's face. Red eyes and a big smirk that send shivers down Kiku's back. The man eyed the scared teen, before he took out some rope and tries to tie Kiku's hands together. Kiku panicked and tries to get away from the man, the man grabs his ankles, pulling Kiku towards him and slaps Kiku's face, hard. Kiku whimpers and tears roll down his cheek as he was once again hit, his hands finally tied together. Then, the man starts to tear Kiku's clothes.

"No! Please Don't Do This! I Beg You!", Kiku plead, shaking. The man gags Kiku and continues to tear off Kiku's clothes. Kiku, now naked, sobs and trembles under the man's lustful stare. The man goes in between Kiku's legs, laughing, seeing his tears. "Why cry, Eh?" The man laughed and licks Kiku's cheek. Kiku turns his face away and sobs more. Someone help me.. The man unzips his front and pull out his hard member, stroking it a quick pace. Kiku eyed it and trembles No.. It won't fit. Kiku's thoughts were interrupted when the man pushes inside him, harshly. His entrance tears and bleeds, pain overwhelming his body as Kiku cried. Itai.. It hurts.. Take it out. The man thrusting in and out of Kiku, faster and rougher, not caring he was hurting the asian. "You're so tight.. A virgin?" the man chuckles as he pinches Kiku's nipples. "You're geting

hard and you're tightening, eh, ya little slut?~" Kiku whimpers and thrashes his head to the side as the pain increases. Black spots appearing in his vision, his entrance tearing, the pain inside him and the awful names... Kiku couldn't take it as Kiku came. "You came a lot didn't you, you little fucker?" Kiku sobbed as the man finally camed and pulled out. The man chuckles and unties Kiku's hands as he ungags him. Kiku turns onto his side, hugging himself as he cries.

The man left the alley, leaving Kiku there, alone.

Kiku felt... dirty..

Kiku felt... used..

Kiku felt... humiliated..

Kiku felt... helpless..

Kiku felt... pained..

Kiku felt... weak..

Kiku continues to cry. Cum and blood leaks out from inside, his hips, legs, back, wrists and corner of his lips ache. He forces himself to sit up, ignoring the pain shooting up his back. Kiku looks at his teared clothes, What am I going to do now..? more tears roll down his face as he leans against the wall. Nii-san.. Kiku pulled his cellphone from his tore pants and hesitantly calls his trusted older brother, Yao.

"Hello, aru?" Kiku takes a breath before replying. "Nii-san.. Can you.. come and pick me up?..""Alright, aru. Where are you right now, aru?" Yao wonder why Kiku was took so long and asking for a ride. 'Maybe he got lost, aru..' Kiku stands up (very painfully) and looks for the street name. When he told him, "I'll be there soon, aru." He hung up. Kiku picks up his uniform's jacket and wraps himself, waiting for his brother.

 **Ack! It so horrible! I need to work on my grammar. So if you see any spelling or grammar errors, please tell me! The accent I tried to do on the man was terrible..**

 **Kiku: Why did you make me go through that?..**

 **Me*shrugs* I thought it be interesting..**

 **Kiku:...**

 **Me: I'm sorry but sometimes I like to see you suffer a bit, even though, you're my favorite!**

 **Kiku: What did I get myself into..?**

 **Me: In My World~!**

 **Anyways, Hope you all enjoyed it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope chapter 1 was good.. So the Asian family is in this one. I got this Wattpad as well, check that out cause I'm updating there more.**

 **Prussia: Yea, Yea. We don't have all day**

 **Whatever.**

 **Ludwig: *sighs* Susaki doesn't own Hetalia or it's characters**

 **Thank you.**

 **Alfred: Enjoy!**

Yao picked up his jacket and looks for his keys. Where are my keys, aru...? "Looking for these?" Yao turn around to see Kaoru standing behind him, _with_ the keys in hand. "Need these?" "Shi"

Yao takes the keys from Kaoru, walking out, he puts on his jacket and set outside and into his car. Yao started the engine, put on his seatbelt then heard a knock on passenger window, and the door open, seeing Kaoru sit in the passenger seat and put on his seatbelt as well. Yao decided not to question it and pull out of the driveway and onto the road.

"Are you sure it's here, aru?" "Yea I'm sure.." Yao sighed. Yao was looking at the streets, hoping to see Kiku somewhere, while Kaoru looked at Google maps. "Take a left." Yao took a left and immediately saw a small figure leaning against a wall of a entrance of alley. Kaoru gasp. "That's Kiku.." disbelief clear in his voice.

As soon Yao stop the car, the two quickly got out but stop when they saw how Kiku looked. His clothes tattered, dirty and ruffled, blood stains covering his backside of his pants. His eyes red and puffy from crying so much, his pale skin bruised and had red prints on his cheek, his hair messed up. "N-Nii-chan.." Kiku look like he was going to cry again. Yao went to Kiku and hug him tightly, Kaoru doing the same. _He was.. Raped? Please let it be no._ Kaoru felt angry that someone would do this to Kiku. Kiku never hurt anybody.

Yao lead Kiku to the car and got him inside with Kaoru sitting in the back with him. Kiku whimpered because it hurt to move. Yao looked into the mirror, worried for Kiku. They went straight home, and were greeted by the other siblings (the asian family! I love them :3) Mei Mei first to do so."Where did you go?! Why didn't you tell-" Mei Mei stop as soon as she saw the state Kiku was in. Everyone was shocked (Im Young soo, Im Hung soo, Mei Mei, Lien, Chigiya.) "Kiku what happened?!" shouted the loud korean. Kiku head dropped and whimpered, crying again. Yao hugged Kiku tightly as the teen tense before relaxing a little; continuing to sob quietly.

Kaoru lead everyone inside, while Yao went to help Kiku wash up. As they entered the bathroom and close the door. Kaoru took a deep breath and turn to face the rest of family. "What happen to Kiku...?" Kaoru look into the teary eyes of Mei "We don't know." Yong soo came up to the chinese male. "What do you mean you don't know?! SERIOUSLY?!" All of them starting talking(or arguing) "... I believe he got raped.." Everyone frozed; their eyes wide in shock; Their hearts thumping loudly in their chest. ".. He was.. Raped?" Kaoru look at all of their reactions. "We don't know. Kiku has told us yet. But I think so."

Yao scrubbed Kiku's back as gently as he could but everytime Kiku would whimper in pain. Yao sighed. "What happened... aru.?" Kiku tensed. The word replayed his head. _Slut_.. Kiku hid in his arm and cried again, whispering "Nothing.." Yao frowned. He wants to know so he can help him in some way but he decided not to push it.. For now, anyways. After a few, Kiku asked "Can you go now..?" Yao hesitanted and then nodded, leaving him be. Kiku stood up shakily, enter his finger into his entrance, trying to get all the cum out of him. More tears roll down his face. He felt so filthy and rotten.. _Why was I so foolish.. Why did this happen..? I guess this is God punishing me... I deserve this after all I did.._ Kiku laughed weakly, leaning against the wall before breaking down again. Washing up, he finished and wrap a towel around him then walking out to his room and got dressed.

The family sat in the living room in silence... _What happened to Kiku..? Will he be okay?_

Yao bit his lip. He had a guess of what happened but hope it was false. Soon enough, Kiku hesitantly walk into the living room, avoiding eye contacts with everyone and sat down. Mei went to where he was and sat next to him, placing her hand on his lap. "Kiku-nii..?" Kiku slowly look at her "Hai..?" Mei stare at his eyes "What happened?" Kiku once again tense and tried to get up and leave but Mei grab his arm gently and look more into his eyes, pleading him. "Please.. We want to help you." Kiku look away and lowered his head, his bangs hiding his eyes as tears fill them and fell. Mei stood up and hugged her older brother. Kiku whispers to her of what happened. "I was so foolish.." he finished. Mei cried into his shoulder. The rest of the family panicked. "What.. Did he say?" "I don't know." "We'll ask later, aru.."

Later that night, everyone went to sleep but everyone surrounding Kiku like a protective family circle. Kiku smile faintly before falling asleep.

The figure laughed quietly and left the asian's family household as they fell asleep. He got on the bike and rode out onto the road. Soon arrived at his desired destination, his home. He went to the front door. He unlock it and try to enter quietly, only to find someone waiting for him. "Where were you, Gilbert?" The figure snickers and took off his hoodie, revealing white hair, pale skin, and red eyes. "What? Are you my dad now? I can do whatever I want and whenever I want." The blond known as Ludwig sighed

. "But our parents sent us here to study and be educated. They sent us here to have better life here in America. We start school tomorrow." Ludwig went upstairs to his bedroom, closing the door behind him and fall asleep. Gilbert grinned, pulled out his phone. _"Hey, I found someone cute to help you with your needs~" ..."Oh, Really?~" "Yep but I'm not so sure if they'll come so eagerly." "No matter. It'll be a lot more fun, Da? Anyways meet you tomorrow in ages~"_ Gilbert snickered and went to sleep, thinking about when he get to see his little Kiku again.

 **Well that was fun. Yea I know Prussia isn't someone like that but I need someone to play that role. And I'm pretty sure you know who was Gilbert was talking to but you don't or you don't understand what's going on between them, I'll explain in the next chapter!**

 **I love the asian family so I tried to all of them but I couldn't ;-;**

 **Yong Soo - South Korea**

 **Hung Soo - North Korea**

 **Lien - Vietnam**

 **Chigiya - Thailand**

 **Mei - Taiwan**

 **Kaoru - Hong Kong**

 **I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Gilbert: I hate you.**

 **I don't care.**

 **Kiku: And please Review.**

 **Oh! Also I'm sorry that I didn't do any accents. I keep messing up everytime I did. So I won't be doing any accents. Sorry!**

 **Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Life is great, Right? I'm tired...**

 **Kiku: *pats Susaki's back smiles softly * It'll be alright.**

 ***nods sighs* I would like to give thanks to you all. I'm going through tough times right now and you guys are giving me a lot of motivation. So Thank you very much.**

 **Lukas: Susaki doesn't own Hetalia or it's characters.**

 **Gilbert: Now enjoy!**

Yao woke up early that morning, sitting at the kitchen table, deciding if he should let Kiku go to school or not.

"It's best to let him stay home, aru... " He looked back at his sleeping younger siblings, sighing.

He was sure that the others wouldn't want to go to school either.

"Just this once."

Sighing in defeat, he got up from his chair and walking over to the cupboards for equipment to cook breakfast.

 _What should he make?_

He recalled that Mei has once asked if they would have pancakes.

Bringing out the necessary ingredients and began making the batter.

To entertain himself, Yao hummed a song his mother used to sing for them before she died..

Yao smiled sadly, "Māmā...nî zuò dé hâo ma..?"

 _"Slut~"_

 _Kiku thrashed around when the man pinned him down, laughing maniacally._

 _Kiku screams for help._

 _But it never came.._

 _"Keep screaming, baby~ It turns me on real bad~"_

 _Kiku sobs as the man rips off his clothes._

 _"Please don't.. I beg you! " Kiku pleaded, trying to stop him from exposing him to anymore shame._

 _The man ignores him and lines his penis with Kiku's entrance._

 _"Here I come~!"_

 _"No!"_

Kiku jerked awake, looking around in panick.

"No no no no"

Kiku got up and ran to the bathroom, locking the door.

He could not let it happen to him.

Not again.

He sat in the bathtub, trying to calm himself.

 _He can't get me. He can't get me. He can't get me. He can't ge-_

A knock on the bathroom door interrupted his train of thought.

"Kiku, are you ok?"

It was Thai.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. Just a moment, please."

Kiku heard footsteps leaving the bathroom door and down the stairs.

After a few seconds, Kiku climbed out the bathtub and walked to the sink, splashing water onto his face before walking out.

 _Wake up, Hero! It's time to get up and kick some ass! Wake up, Hero! It's time to-_

Alfred shut off his alarm clock, groaning.

"I hate mornings.."

He slept for a few more minutes before getting up, getting ready for the day.

"Al? Are you up, already?

Alfred just barely heard it but he did.

"Yea, I'm up."

Matthew was apparently down in the kitchen and making pancakes. Again.

He would sometimes make extras and bring them to school, since there are people who didn't get a chance or forgot to eat breakfast, so he would give them his pancakes.

And boy, were they amazingly delicious!

Alfred began his morning routine.

Shower. Get dress. Comb his hair. Eat breakfast. Brush his teeth. And make his own lunch.

Cause the cafeteria food is... Just awful... Mega gross.

He helped Matthew packed the extra pancakes and a small bottle of maple syrup, in case if anyone would want or need some.

"Thanks, Al.. "

"No problem, dude!"

The two packed their things and got into Alfred's car and drove to school.

 **Translations:**

 **Māmā...nî zuò dé hâo ma..? - Are you doing well... Mother..?**

 **Is Matthew here too nice?**

 **Probably not.**

 **Mei loves his pancakes.**

 **I hope this chapter good and hopefully, my writing has gotten better. If it is, I'll rewrite the first two chapters and improve them.**


	4. Chapter 4

p dir="ltr"strongHello, my fellow readers! /strongstrongLooks/strong stronglike my situation got worse but I really need to update. /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongI'm also got a grammar book that can help me with my writing! /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongGilbert: Constantly reading it/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongYes, I am! Did my grammar improve? I hope it did.. And I'm sorry I took so long to update. I could think with Voltron in my head. Sorry. /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongMy birthday was also on August 8, meaning I am now 14 years old! /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongOk, I'm done chatting~/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongTino: Enjoy the chapter! ~/strongbr / strong_/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Yao tilted the bowel of pancake batter and pour some into the pan before placing the bowel back on the counter. He left the batter rest in the pan, watching it so it wouldn't burn./p  
p dir="ltr""Pancakes?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Yao jumped a bit, surprised and startled by Thai, who made an appearance in the kitchen./p  
p dir="ltr""Aiyah.. You scared me, aru."/p  
p dir="ltr"Thai smiled apologizing, not meaning to scare his elder brother. "I'm sorry. It wasn't in my intentions to scare you."/p  
p dir="ltr""It's alright, aru."/p  
p dir="ltr"Thai grabbed the spatula from the counter and flipped the pancake that was lying in the pan, signaling that it was going to burn soon./p  
p dir="ltr""Perhaps, I could finish making breakfast?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Why not? Go ahead, aru."/p  
p dir="ltr"Yao walked away from the kitchen as Thai continue off with the pancakes, humming and whistle in content./p  
p dir="ltr"Just when Yao place his foot on the steps, Yong soo ran down past him, almost tripping and toppling the chinese elder, with an frighten expression plastered on his face while Hyung soo chased right after him, no doubt furious while waving a large wooden paddle and a book in the other hand./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! Please don't hurt me!" The South Korean plead helplessly as he was being chased by his furious twin./p  
p dir="ltr""You should have thought of that before you even dared to touch my book!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Hyung soo finally caught up with his brother and whacked him in the head./p  
p dir="ltr""Ow!"/p  
p dir="ltr""Hyung soo!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Yao walked over to the twins. "Why did you hit him? You shouldn't hit anyone." Yao took the wooden paddle from the teen and crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation./p  
p dir="ltr"Hyung soo glared at the other teen before holding out the book he had in his hand./p  
p dir="ltr""Look inside."/p  
p dir="ltr"Yao raised an eyebrow at the two, a bit confused on why./p  
p dir="ltr"Yong soo took a step back, "I did it a few days ago and I forgot about it, ok. So don't get too mad?"/p  
p dir="ltr"He gave a nervous grin, hoping he wouldn't get punished severely./p  
p dir="ltr"Yao look at him for a few more seconds and open the book./p  
p dir="ltr""..."/p  
p dir="ltr"Before Yong soo could even react, he was smacked on the back of his head with an laddle./p  
p dir="ltr"Not by Yao, though./p  
p dir="ltr"Rather by an angry Vietnamese woman./p  
p dir="ltr""I swear to the heavens that if you ever do that again, I would make you do the entire backyards work."/p  
p dir="ltr"The Korean pouted and rubbed the now forming lump on his head./p  
p dir="ltr""Where do you even put out that laddle from?!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Lien raised the laddle again as Yong soo start to profusely apologize./p  
p dir="ltr""Enough,"/p  
p dir="ltr"Yao closed the book with an slight blush but an angry expression on his face./p  
p dir="ltr""Lien, please. Go take Yong soo's comics for punishment please. Go."/p  
p dir="ltr"He waved her over as she made her way towards him, then leaned foward for he needed to tell her something in private./p  
p dir="ltr""You may take his phone if you want but restrict the internet from it."/p  
p dir="ltr"Lien nodded and bowed slightly as she did so, "Will do."/p  
p dir="ltr"~~~/p  
p dir="ltr"Kiku watch the entire exchangement in curiosity. He wasn't really sure what they talking about and that kind of made him nervous./p  
p dir="ltr"He bit on his lip as he went down the stairs, careful to watch his steps./p  
p dir="ltr"Kiku rushed by them, not wanting to grab their attention and went into the kitchen./p  
p dir="ltr"Thai turned around to see Kiku entering the kitchen and gave him a small smile, waving slightly, "Good Morning~!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Kiku smiled shyly back while bowing his head a bit as a friendly gesture, "Good Morning."/p  
p dir="ltr""Did you sleep okay?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Kiku hestainted but nodded after a few seconds./p  
p dir="ltr""For the most part, yes" He answers partially truthful./p  
p dir="ltr"As Thai finished making the rounds of pancakes, he call out and brought out the rest of the family to the table./p  
p dir="ltr"Kiku was seated in between Lien and Yao and was quite relaxed with them around like their presence is really calming, and began to do a short prayer as everyone else./p  
p dir="ltr"Breakfast was great with the loud chatter, fond gestures, great food and just being with the family./p  
p dir="ltr"Though, for some odd reason, Kiku felt ashamed and guilty, like he didn't deserve anything or anyone there. Like, He was some disgrace to them./p  
p dir="ltr"He shake off the feeling but it remained and continue to grow./p  
p dir="ltr"~~~/p  
p dir="ltr"After Alfred helped his brother share his heavenly pancakes to students, which left him feeling proud of how generous and good cook Matthew was, he went into homeroom to see his best friend -also his middle school crush- Kiku./p  
p dir="ltr"The blonde scanned the room, searching for the boy and frowned when he didn't see Kiku in the room, clearly very disappointed./p  
p dir="ltr"Maybe he's running late?/p  
p dir="ltr"That was almost impossible. Kiku never was late, even when things don't go as planned./p  
p dir="ltr"He's always there when he needs to be./p  
p dir="ltr"Alfred pushed off his disappointed from his face and went to his desk, readjusting his glasses as he sat down and pull out his materials./p  
p dir="ltr"Even though, Kiku probably won't come to school today -if not, he would be there already- he kept sneaking glance at the door, hoping to see the Japanese male walk through the door way and sit next to him./p  
p dir="ltr"He didn't./p  
p dir="ltr"The bell rang and class started as other students rushed into the classroom and to their desks, teachers organizing their lesson plans./p  
p dir="ltr"Alfred was bored out of his mind, even though he's actually trying to pay attention to the teacher, his mind kept drifting to unimportant and important things like what will he do today? Did Matthew still had some leftover pancakes? What is Kiku doing? How's he doing? What's he wearing? Kiku.../p  
p dir="ltr"Before he knew it, class was over and he's late to his next one. He blushed as the teacher showed him out the room./p  
p dir="ltr"God, he was so pathetic and clingy./p  
p dir="ltr"It's only morning and he's already missing the boy. He really should man up but he can't bring himself to./p  
p dir="ltr"Come on, Kiku is basically perfect. Smart, beautiful, humble, patient, very good at drawing and very understanding. What's not to love?/p  
p dir="ltr"These thoughts invaded his mind for rest and the day went by so fast./p  
p dir="ltr""Aw, god, darn it! I did it again."/p  
p dir="ltr"Matthew laughed at his twin, finding it very amusing that Alfred is acting like some kind of love sick school girls from those cheesy romance dramas./p  
p dir="ltr"Alfred glared at him. "Don't laugh at me! You aren't supposed to laugh at your brother aka hero!"/p  
p dir="ltr"The said Canadian held back a chuckle, "Then what? Want me to slap you until you forget? Besides, pay attention to the road."/p  
p dir="ltr"Alfred pouted but did what he was told, returning his attention to what's in front./p  
p dir="ltr""If you really miss him so much, why don't you visit him tomorrow? Help him out if he needs anything."/p  
p dir="ltr"He nodded and a smile formed on his face, "Great Idea!"/p  
p dir="ltr"strong_/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongAlso I'm taking a class called Exploratory Language and it teaches Spanish (even I already speak Spanish), French, Italian, German, Latin and finally but not least, Japanese! /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongAnyways, I hope this chapter was good and I'm sorry for the long wait! /strong/p 


End file.
